<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return False by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323337">Return False</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Near Death Experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>她们都懂得如何倾听无声的言语<br/>她以为她懂得<br/>但有人说<br/>她听得不够认真</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return False</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>收录于肖根同人合志《Aspirin》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Return False</strong>
</p><p>在爆炸发生时，她本觉得最坏的情况已不过如此。</p><p>Shaw被气浪掀翻在了地上，剧烈的撞击将肺里的空气挤了个一干二净。因这一空当，她没能挡开那个彪形大汉正朝着她头打来的一拳，只稍稍偏头分散了冲击力，一时差点晕厥。她艰难抬头，在一片模糊的视线中看见那男人的手里多了一件东西。</p><p>一把小口径手枪，但枪口却对着另一个方向。</p><p><em>Root</em> <em>.</em></p><p>Shaw清楚地感觉到自己的心跳漏了半拍。她用最快的速度翻身站了起来，但一阵剧烈的头晕差点让她又栽了下去。前ISA特工下意识地朝背后伸手，但却直接摸了个空。</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>她摇摇头，想摆脱耳里不住的嗡声，不过收效甚微。身体也变得异常沉重，但她强迫自己动了起来。她死死盯着男人已然扣在扳机上的手指，用尽全身力气扑了过去。</p><p>不远处，爆炸带来的火焰席卷着什么东西坍塌了下来，随着巨响带来了一波令人窒息的热浪。时间似乎也放缓了脚步，橙色的火慢慢摇曳、一点点的蚕食着周围的一切可燃物，那人的手指在扳机上渐渐下压，而在硕大的仓库里，有人在嘶声喊着Root的名字。</p><p>Root似乎才刚站起来，捂着脖子，身形有些摇晃。她闻声抬头，正对上了Shaw的眼睛。</p><p>那一刻，她在Root的眼里清清楚楚地看到了惊恐的自己。</p><p>她来不及。</p><p>Shaw知道自己来不及。</p><p>不知道为什么，她觉得那枪声比任何时候都要响。</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>枪声连着响了三次，在空荡荡的隧道里回荡了好一会儿。Shaw偏着头，满意地看着靶上那三个孔，都正好是她瞄准的位置。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哇，我都不知道这地方有这么大。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaw被身后这个突然冒出来的声音吓得手一抖，下一枪失了准头，落在了人形靶的肩膀处。她赶紧在人形靶的另一边肩膀补了一枪，然后才转过身、对着那个不速之客怒目而视。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但Root似乎毫无一个不速之客的自觉，对着远处的枪靶笑得十分不怀好意，末了还回头冲她了然地眨了眨眼睛。“地方不错。”她盯着Shaw手里还冒着烟的枪口，明智地没再发表其他评论。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他们的新基地有一个额外的好处。作为一个废旧的地铁站，它有一截弃置不用的隧道，几乎是立刻就被Shaw和Reese改造成了一个射击训练场，Reese还兴致勃勃地从警局里拿了好几个闲置的人形靶过来。Finch似乎不太高兴，但不知Reese到底用了什么手段，在最初的激烈反对之后，他很快便不再有异议。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你跑这儿来干嘛？”Shaw回头麻利地换了个弹夹，举枪重新瞄准。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“许久不见，你的问候方式还真是一如既往的贴心。”Root走到她旁边，视线牢牢的落在她身上，眼神里掩不住的笑意。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaw被看得浑身都有些不舒服。她恼火地放下枪，狠狠瞪了过去，“干嘛？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Root避开了Shaw的怒视，笑着拿起被丢在一旁的枪，直接抬起瞄准。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>砰。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>子弹擦着人形靶飞了过去，打在了后面不远处的墙壁上，然后顺着一堆杂乱的石块滚了下来，发出了一串清脆的响声。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哈，”Shaw十分解气地笑了，对着Root冷嘲热讽，“怎么，今天the Machine没给你讲该怎么瞄准？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Root沉默了会儿，最后耸了耸肩把枪递了回来，“她不能跟原来一样说话，你知道……Samaritan。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这不是Shaw本期待的回答。她立刻便想到了一个月前的某个晚上，纽约大停电，the Machine同样毫无帮助，而Root要孤身一人去闯Decima的堡垒。但那时的形势远没有现在严峻。那时的Samaritan还未上线，那时的她也没有一个需要维持的身份、大可以找辆自行车去给Root收拾烂摊子。而且话说回来，现在她根本不知道这女人每天在神神秘秘地忙些什么东西。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这不代表什么，她只是觉得在the Machine不能帮忙的情况下，以刚才这个打靶水准去执行单人任务挺蠢的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>真的挺蠢的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>如果能换成她就会好很多。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaw摇摇头，又把枪塞到了Root手上，“再来。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Root在枪和她之间来回看了好几眼，似乎有些惊讶，“你是要——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“瞄准上身会容易些。”她坚决地看着远方的人形靶，视线在一个个枪眼间来回挪动。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“噢，Sameen，我都不知道你这么关心我，但是……”Root的语调又明显的欢快了起来，“你知道我其实没那么差的，刚才只是一时失手。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaw冷笑了一声，“那就祝你好运还有第二次机会给你补救了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Root立刻便没再笑了，拇指在枪柄上来回摩挲着，似乎有些局促。最后她跟着Shaw一起望向了枪靶，“如果有防弹衣……”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“防弹衣不可能保证你的肋骨还完整，而且钝力损伤也很危险，这些一样可以致死。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“比如心跳骤停？”Root问，“这是医生的经验么？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“不。”Shaw夺过Root手里的枪，直接对着靶开了一枪，子弹正正落在她想要的位置。她侧头瞥了旁边的女人一眼，得意地笑了，“是实战经验。”</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw所有的经验都在告诉她Root的状态不是太妙。黑客从随枪声倒地到现在虽不过短短两秒，但却再没动弹过。不过Shaw并没有分神细看的时间，那男人的枪口已掉转过来对准了她。她一个旋身、准确地踢飞了枪，接着趁势近身，将对手掀翻在了地上。男人抬腿踢向她的头部，被她挡开。她直接上前，一手按住他的喉咙，另一手重拳击向男人的颧骨。</p><p>Root躺在她正前方不远处，而Shaw不由注意到，Root的胸口毫无起伏。</p><p>可能是烟雾、也可能是高温，如绳索般紧紧勒住了她的咽喉，让她觉得呼吸困难。Shaw机械地挡住男人的还击，在心里数着数，到五之后又抬头扫了眼，希望能看到些不同的东西。但除了远方塌陷下来的天花板之外，Root依然紧闭着眼。</p><p>她低下头盯着男人的脸，看着他带血的嘴唇和断裂的鼻梁，心里有什么东西激荡了起来。那是她熟悉的情绪，在体内肆意地燃烧、咆哮，同四周的火焰一起，摧枯拉朽地蚕食着周围的一切。</p><p>几拳下去之后，指关节便很快酸痛了起来。她擦干上面的血，然后松开了已满脸鲜血毫无意识的男人。随着身体砸在地上的闷响，陷入火海的仓库里再没有其他人的动静。她起身往前两步，半蹲下来伸手压在了Root颈部。</p><p>什么也没有。</p><p>脑里有无数的场景一闪而过，纷乱繁杂，她自己也不清楚到底是什么。</p><p>Shaw抿了抿嘴唇，再次看了下周围。火势已越发的大了起来，黑烟以肉眼可见的速度顺着高处的窗户向外扩散，模糊了外面透出的星空。橘色的火焰带来一波又一波的热浪，包裹住她的全身，如千斤坠般死死把她往下拽。</p><p>她得离开这儿。而就火势蔓延的速度来看，如果不够快的话，她不太可能在被烧死或呛死前逃出去。</p><p>这是the Machine的额外任务，Reese和Finch远在纽约，不可能帮上忙。燃烧的仓库也没有摄像头，排除了Samaritan监视可能的同时却也阻隔了所有the Machine能提供的帮助。</p><p>她们孤立无援，而她得立刻离开。</p><p>烟雾刺得她眼睛和鼻子都有些发酸，Shaw咬着牙撕下一边袖子遮住了Root口鼻，然后撕下另一边掩住了自己的。她一手抓着Root的手臂、一手环住腰，想把这女人从地上抬起来。但随着她的用力，黑烟立刻便朝着她毫无准备的肺发起了冲击，让她一阵剧烈地咳嗽。</p><p>她左手死死地扣着Root的手腕，半拖半拽地架着Root朝外走。但在高个女人的脉搏处，依然没有任何心跳的痕迹。</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>Root和她的距离很近，左手几乎便和她靠在了一起，辐射过来的热度让Shaw一度觉得她可以感觉到另一个女人手腕处清晰有力的脉搏。但很快，她便意识到那大得震耳欲聋的跳动声其实来源于她自己。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她有些不自在。特别是挨着Root的右手，整个手臂都僵得厉害，而随着时间一分一秒的过去，开始让她觉得十分的不舒服。不过就对面服务台上的挂钟来看，从Root坐下来算起，秒针还没来得及转上半个圈。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她觉得原因可能是她不太喜欢身体接触，所以这个姿势才会让她如此的坐如针毡。但话说回来，旁边的女人根本都没有碰到她，现在似乎并没有所谓“身体接触”之类的问题存在。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她开始想着要不要往旁边挪一些位置，但这似乎又会显得太过莫名其妙。毕竟——还是那个理由——旁边的女人根本就没碰到她。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这个问题合着Root的体温一起，如烫手山芋一般让她很是纠结了一会儿。挂钟上，秒针刚刚划过了一个完整的圈。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaw开始有些恼火。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她不明白自己为何会为这个问题而烦恼，她从没注意也从没在意过这类似的事。这是Root擅长的部分，也是Root应该注意的部分。这个女人虽是讨人厌了一些，但对她却从来都知道适可而止，拿捏得分毫不差。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她觉得Root这人从头到尾唯一的可取之处便是她总能游刃有余地照顾并处理好她的舒适区。但今天，这个可取之处似乎神秘地不翼而飞。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>心里有个声音轻声地提醒着说，Root根本就没有碰到她。理论上来说，这完全处于她的舒适区之内。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>秒针划过了一个半圈，Shaw突然意识到了有哪儿不太对劲。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Root太过安静了。从坐下到现在一分半钟里，除了最开始问了句关于号码的事之外，她一句话都没有说。没有打招呼、没有玩笑，甚至连她的名字都没叫过。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她上次见到Root是在三周前。她之所以会记得准确时间是因为三周前她花了一下午的时间嘲笑并训练Root打靶，直到最后引发了Finch强烈的不满，直接带了Bear出去散步。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>尽管那天本应是她和Bear的散步时间。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>而那天，Root似乎还挺正常。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她忍不住偏头斜眼看了过去，然后便愣住了——Root左手靠在椅背上，撑着头，面无表情地盯着正前方，样子近乎是在发呆。她就像个被老板指使了一天、累得已经找不到北的上班族一样，茫然又疲惫地坐在下班的地铁里，麻木地准备迎接一切又周而复始的明天。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这个Root实在太过陌生，扯着她心里的某个地方，让她浑身都不太舒服。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“瞧你这脸拉的，”她说，在Root看过来时举起手里的咖啡喝了一口，“你的活泼可爱劲呢？可吓着我了。”</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw强迫自己不去注意Root那依然毫无动静的脉搏。而事实上，她也没有太多精力可以去考虑其他的事。她得忙着确保自己和Root不会被火势波及、防范那些不知从哪儿突然携着火砸在路中间的东西，与此同时还得在缺氧和高温中努力寻找一条出去的路。</p><p>仓库里堆满了各式各样的箱子，隔出了许多复杂的岔口和小路。在进来时，它们无疑为她们的潜入提供了巨大的便利。但现在，它们却为火势的蔓延提供了极佳的燃料。</p><p>她们进来的正门早已被火堵死，而如果来之前Root找的蓝图没错的话，这里还有一个后门。但在这混乱至极的情况下，要找到出口并不容易。</p><p>一根横梁突然倒在了她前方一步开外的地方。Shaw狠狠地骂了两句，拽着Root回头另找出路。</p><p>Root并不轻，同时由于身高的原因，Shaw发现自己极难保持平衡。而在她以跟散步差不多的速度艰难前进时，火势已越发的严峻起来。高温让她浑身乏力，还有些头晕，同时鼻子还跟感冒了一般不停地朝外冒水。</p><p>她强迫自己集中精神，机械地迈着步子，一次次地提醒自己快点。</p><p>恍惚中，她想起了Cole。那个晚上，他的血浸湿了身下的木地板，而她跳窗而逃。</p><p>但这次不同，Shaw把Root正在下滑的身体向上提了提，手指下方，隔着针织衫她都依然能感到防弹衣厚实的触感。</p><p>这次不同。</p><p>但她想到了肋骨断裂的危害，想到了钝力损伤，想到了这让人窒息的黑烟以及快要让人脱水的温度。</p><p>这不代表什么，她咬牙将Root拖过了另一条箱子组成的走廊，这只代表她得再快点。</p><p>Root的身体和她紧紧地贴在一起，光洁的皮肤随着动作一次次的擦过她的身体，她还可以感受到高个子女人的硌人的骨关节。在她的记忆里，她们其实并不乏这种肢体亲密接触的时光，只不过其中的每一次，她们中都必有一人不省人事。</p><p>意识已经有些模糊，但Shaw却不自禁的开始想着若是她们在那些时候都清醒的话，又会是怎样的一番场景。</p><p>她绕过了另一个一成不变的拐角，前方奇迹般的出现了一扇门。在看到的一刹那，她的腿一软，差点直接跪在地上。Shaw用肩抵开了沉重的大门，和Root一起直接摔在了外面的空地上。</p><p>扑面而来的新鲜空气让她觉得如获新生。她躺在地上，大口大口地喘着气。冰凉的地表与她滚烫的皮肤形成了鲜明对比，让她想就这样舒舒服服的躺着不再动弹。疲惫的身体就如同散架了一般，黏在地上拒绝行动，都懒得推开趴在自己身上的那个女人。</p><p>Shaw觉得自己可以一直在这里躺倒世界末日。</p><p>但她强迫自己从Root身下挣脱出来，然后小心翼翼地将另一个女人翻了个身。Root的表情近乎安详，就像只是单纯地睡着了一般。</p><p>“Root。”她迟疑地叫了一声。</p><p>当然，她没有得到回应。</p><p>她伸出手按在Root的颈部，那里依然什么也没有。</p><p>这不是她想要的结果。她抛却了所有理智、花费大力气把这女人从里面扛了出来，不是为了一个所谓的“全尸”。</p><p>她突然觉得很生气。事实上，她快要被气炸了。</p><p>Finch说，战争必会有牺牲。</p><p>Shaw觉得他在放屁。</p><p>她一把撕开了Root身上的针织衫，露出了下面的防弹衣。</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>在解到第二颗扣子时，Shaw终于不耐烦了，她抽回压在Root手腕上的左手，一把将Root身上的衬衫扯开。纽扣稀里哗啦地散了一地，一些弹到了老远。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你要我待会儿怎么出去？”Root的声音里带着过了头的委屈。这是她几天来第一句可以类似于玩笑的话。Shaw抬起头，不无意外地发现对方的眼里并没往常的灵动，嘴角勉强有些弧度，只有那嗔怪的语气干巴巴地在屋里回荡，格外突兀。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你昨晚决定用自己引开Decima的人的时候就该想清楚。”她的回答牛头不对马嘴，语气里有掩饰不住的责备。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Root有很多种笑容，而到现在，Shaw已足够熟悉它们分别对应着的是什么情形。比如，她已习惯了Root将头微微右偏时的样子，这代表她接下来便会说些没人听得懂的话，最后还会用一句欠扁的“相信我”作为结语。这些时候，她脸上的笑神秘又顽皮，带着莫名的优越感，就像听到了什么有趣的笑话、还不打算与人分享一样。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>而从Samaritan上线以来，Shaw都再没见到过这个动作。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>还有那个特定的笑容。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaw想着昨天坐在她身旁那个麻木又疲惫的陌生人，不知为什么觉得有些在意。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>在她停顿的间隙里，Root伸手按住了她的后脑勺，饥渴地吻了上来，舌尖先试探性的在她口中探索，接着便像是终于肯定了什么一样，开始肆意地攻城略地。Shaw俯下身，将Root压回到了床上，以同样激烈的动作吻了回去。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>正确的时间，正确的地点。她需要人缓解她近乎爆棚的怒火，Root也需要人来……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>分心？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shaw不知这个词是否正确。她的手滑上了Root的腰部，小心避开了女人左腹上的枪伤，在上面四处游走，满意地收获了一声若有若无的呻吟。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Root的吻带着不顾一切的情绪，粗暴但又异常仔细，就如同马上便是世界末日一般。Shaw不知身下的女人是否一贯如此，但这吻里那绝望的气息在让她不自在的同时，又给她的全身都带来了一阵阵微小的电流，刺激着她的神经。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>正确的时间，正确的地点，如此而已。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她的呼吸和心跳都明显地加快了节奏，体内燃起了火焰，变得急迫起来。但Shaw一直吻着，保持着温热、潮湿和热情，直到最后，那股几乎溢满的绝望从身下的女人身上消失了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她离开了Root的唇，开始一路向下吻，最后停在了黑客的腹部，用舌和牙齿在腰际打着圈，膝盖跟着顶了上去，分开了女人的腿，但手臂上一个奇怪的触感让她停住了动作。Shaw抬起头，发现Root的手正划过她小臂上那条刚结痂的刀伤，神情专注又认真，就像在收集、在解析什么数据一样。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这是Root工作时的样子，是她众多神情中Shaw难得喜欢的一种。出于某种原因，她没有反对，任由黑客的手温柔地抚摸过了她的肌肤。</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>Root的手有些凉，在Shaw拽着黑客的身子脱下防弹衣时，她的手擦着Shaw的脸一划而过，碰到了上面一处灼伤，让小个子特工疼得倒吸了口凉气。</p><p>防弹衣上牢牢的嵌着颗子弹，但依然完好无损。Shaw稍稍松了口气，把防弹衣丢到一边，掀起Root身上的背心。女人的胸口处有一片明显的淤青，但没有气胸的痕迹，肋骨也依然完好无损。从Root倒下到现在的时间虽并不长，但子弹巨大的冲击已足够导致心跳骤停，而大火带来的那令人窒息的烟雾也只会让情形变得更糟。</p><p>事实上，她没多少可以做的。</p><p>Shaw跪了下来，将双手压在黑客的胸部，开始做按压。</p><p>作为一个前医生，心肺复苏对于Shaw而言并不陌生。但她后来的整个人生都在致力于杀人而非救人，以至于这一切都显得是如此生涩而又似曾相识。</p><p>Root的胸口在她的按压下向下凹到了一个十分不怎么愉快的深度，无疑会留下些淤青，再几次便很可能会弄断一两根肋骨。Shaw没有多加以理会，同样也不让自己去看女人那惨白的面庞。她一手抬起Root的下巴、另一手捏住她的鼻子，低下头对着黑客的嘴里吹气。</p><p>她想起了Root的吻，湿润、热情，带着不顾一切的索取。但现在，当她凑上去时却只觉得被刺得难受。那张干裂的唇几乎没有温度，和她形成了强烈反差。而重要的是，随着时间一分一秒的过去，Root的唇却仍没有任何回应。</p><p>就如同她的脉搏一样。</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，不让自己去想其他的事。她想让自己集中精力，保持一个规律的节奏、一个可以让Root的心脏重新跳动起来的节奏。</p><p>但她却不自禁的想着自己先前若是能再仔细一些、再快一些，那么现在便不会有人中枪，她也不会跪在这里，被一股莫名的情绪压得喘不过气。Shaw说不清那是什么，她只觉得自己像在被什么东西渐渐拖入深渊，再无翻身的可能。</p><p>Sameen Shaw不会后悔。但现在，她满脑子都塞满了“如果”这个词。</p><p>她在参差不齐的呼吸声中，想着自己可能是累了。</p><p>Shaw还记得那次改变她一生的手术。在标准程序要求的15分钟心肺复苏无效后，她宣告了病人的死亡。那时她又累又饿，抓着根能量棒急急地往嘴里塞，脱下手套出门告诉外面等候的人抢救无效。</p><p>十五分钟的心肺复苏真的很累，在那之后她觉得比起救人来说，她或许更擅长杀人。</p><p>而现在，她不知道自己已经做了多长时间。不远处，咆哮的火焰正通过门朝外辐射着热量，烟雾依然顺着高处的门窗朝外扩散。露重的夜空中模模糊糊有了警笛的声音，渐渐变得清晰起来。</p><p>她应该离这个已完全被火焰吞噬的仓库远一些，避开身后的高温、避开可能的爆炸，避开即将到来的警察。</p><p>但她不敢停下。</p><p>先前受到重击的头部在冷风下一抽一抽的疼，她不敢停下。</p><p>她害怕着再添加一个“如果”。</p><p>Sameen Shaw没有怕过什么东西，即便在她的家庭破碎、她的事业分崩离析毫无出路、她被困在敌人的地盘对着几挺机枪时，她也没有怕过。但现在……</p><p>她跪在这个只认识了一年出头、其中大部分时间还是敌人的女人身旁，咬着牙、上气不接下气地做着似乎永无尽头的心肺复苏。她想着那许久未见的笑容，或温柔或顽皮或调戏；想着那张唇的感觉，渴望而满是生机；她想着那堆“如果”。</p><p>“拜托，”她用力下压，不知道身下的人是否会回应，也不知道她是否还会有任何回应，“Root，拜托。”</p><p>Shaw突然有些明白Root那神奇得近乎莫名其妙的适可而止技能是从何而来。她同她一样，一生都少与人打交道。她是与枪械，而Root则是与代码。她们都少与<strong>人</strong>交流，所以她们都懂得如何用无声来表达，也懂得如何倾听无声的言语。</p><p>但有人说，她听得不够认真。</p><p>因此，在一个规律的敲击声响起时，她以为自己听错了。</p><p>Shaw抬起头，伸手按在了Root颈部，那里的血管一次次的向上撞击着她的指尖，下面，Root的胸膛正规律的一起一伏。</p><p>她自己的心跳骤然混乱了起来，胸腔被从未有过的情绪一股脑地塞满。那感觉是如此的充盈而美好，让她颤抖着、情不自禁的深吸了一口气，一时间不知道该如何是好。</p><p>*</p><p>Root首先感觉到的，是胸口处似乎永不会停止的剧痛，肋骨也不太舒服，像是断了一两根。背后抵着什么冰凉的东西，她花了好一会儿才反应过来那像是水泥地，周围似乎有风吹过，让她觉得有些冷，和——</p><p>她陡然记起了那令人窒息的高温和挥之不去的黑烟；她记得Shaw在叫她的名字，眼神里有少见的惊恐，但她一时没想起为什么。</p><p>胸口又是一阵疼痛，她记起了那个黑洞洞的枪口。</p><p>Root猛地睁开眼，开始剧烈地咳嗽。空气似乎这才终于流转了过来，但无论她喘得有多用力，肺都依然在叫嚣着氧气。而除了这个动作之外，她身体的其他部位都似乎毫无反应。</p><p>一双有力的手扶住了她，轻柔地拍着她的背，“没事了，放松。”这是Shaw熟悉的声音，但其中多了些她不太能分辨的东西，有如释重负，还有些……温柔？</p><p>Root不明白这个词怎么会和Shaw挂上钩。</p><p>她转头看了过去。Shaw看起来糟糕透了，袖子被撕得坑坑洼洼，脸颊有一块明显的淤青，下面还有处烧伤，看起来不怎么好。她的身上一块黑一块白，好些地方都透着灼烧的痕迹。</p><p>“你看起来糟透了。”她评论道。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼。随着这个动作，先前围绕在她身上的那些奇异氛围都立刻不翼而飞。</p><p>Shaw的手牢牢地环在她的腰部、支撑着她的上半身。Root抬眼朝前方望了望，仓库已被大火包围，从这里都可以听到里面的东西坍塌的声音。在她们不远处，躺着她自己的防弹衣以及撕成两半的针织衫。她想着那个黑洞洞的枪口，用力咽了咽喉咙，“发生什么了？”</p><p>Shaw有一秒的迟疑，“你晕过去了。”</p><p>Root低头看着自己被掀起来的背心以及胸口处难看的淤青，心里隐隐明白发生了什么。她无力的瘫在Shaw身上，头枕着对方的肩，“多谢你把我拖了出来。”</p><p>“小事。”Shaw回答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>